Although features and functionality attract the most attention for new electronic products, whether consumer, industrial, or medical, their reliability depends on protecting their power systems from overcurrent events. Internal, external, and nuisance threats can affect circuit and system reliability. Through proper overcurrent protection, designers can minimize risks and failures so that an electronic product retains its competitive edge. There are heretofore unaddressed needs with previous solutions.